Anything but Loosely Connected One Shots!
by SherlocksBedSheets
Summary: One shots about Solangelo. Some of them are even connectable in some way I think maybe!
1. Chapter 1

Nico was currently obsessed with Murder Mysteries. He didn't even know what it was until Percy showed it to him. He had watched movies, like _Clue_ and read lots of Agatha Christie. He just got his hands on _Murder on the Orient Express_ and spent all morning reading it. It wasn't like he had anything else to do that day. Everyone was busy, and he didn't have any training. So he sat curled up in his cabin with a cup of tea, a good book, and too many blankets.

Nico preferred being alone sometimes. He enjoyed the company of his friends, but he needed time for himself too. So while all the couples were on dates, and his single friend was working in the infirmary, he sat by himself. He blasted piano music from an old CD player the Stolls "got him" for his birthday. He read for what felt like a few minutes but was actually hours. Before he knew it he was walking around the camp asking if anyone had a flashlight he could borrow.

He caught a glimpse of Percy and Annabeth sitting on the beach, smiling and talking. They looked really happy, and Nico was happy for them. The bitter twinge he would have felt months ago wasn't there. It was almost like it didn't exist at all.

Now Nico was good at keeping his cool. He wasn't afraid of the dark either, but with all the murder he'd been seeing he kinda freaked himself out. He found himself jogging to the nearest cabin, Apollo's, and begging for a flashlight.

"The camp has electricity you know." Will said after stepping out onto the porch.

"They haven't gotten around to getting it put into my cabin yet. And all I'm trying to do it read not become a light house."

"Well step inside! I'll look for one. You look freaked out everything okay?"

"Yes." Nico sat down on an empty bed and resumed the chapter he was in the middle of. He thinks Will might have at some point tried to make conversation, but when he responded with 'What was that, I was trying to catch a murderer' he gave up. A few minutes later Nico was handed an orange flashlight with a smile. The corner of his own lip twitched up a little bit but not very much.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow or something like that..." He said turning his eyes down to the book again.

Will smiled, "Or something like that. Don't stay up to late" He warned. Nico almost called him out for mother hen-ing, but he was so sincere.

Without another word Nico went back to cabin and closed the door. He read for another good two hours before his eyes started to swim. He put the book in a safe place and went to bed.

The next day when people questioned him why they hadn't seen him he only replied with 'I was reading'.

To Will, Nico di Angelo was a puzzle. He was so content just watching others do what they love that it's almost like he forgets there are things he loves doing to. He also cuts his own hair, as Will has noticed. He didn't own a single colored shirt. Even surrounded by his friends he tends to stay to the side. Trying his hardest to never be the center of attention.

It was cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's lips are really soft. His skin is really soft. His eyes are soft.

Sometimes Nico is just, _soft._ Like when they kiss, and Nico melts just a little bit. Sometimes what Nico says is soft, like the italian songs he sings when he thinks no one is around. Will thinks Nico is a better singer than anyone on Earth. Also a better kisser. Gosh he was _such_ a good kisser. Like now.

Nico _was_ sitting outside the Hades cabin. Until Will showed up and promised to start singing if he didn't go on a walk with him. He was used to it by now, Will liked spending time in the woods, and Nico liked the quiet. He actually really liked spending this time with Will. When it got dark it also got cold, which gave him the perfect excuse to wrap his arms around Nico and "keep him warm". He would have done it anyway.

They ended up sitting against a tree and looking out at the swirling beach. They saw Piper down by herself looking into her blade. She still did after all this time. Still nothing. No one had any luck finding Leo.

It made Nico worried. What he really was dead? Where would he even go if he survived? He had no idea.

"Will?"

"Hmm?" Will was sprawled out on the forest floor looking up into the dense trees. A small glimmer the of moon shown through the pine needles.

"Do you think Leo is alive?"

Will stayed silent for several minutes. Nico was just beginning to suspect that he had fallen asleep when he answered. "I really don't know. It's hard to believe he wouldn't have something set up as a last message for you guys. Maybe he is alive and he's hiding somewhere pretending to be a mortal. Maybe he joined the mexican army. Maybe he lost his memories and became a mechanic in New Orleans. No one knows."

Nico smiled at the thought of one of his friends leading a normal life. He'd often wished it for himself, and for Will. To just be mortals and live normally and not save the world all the time. To be able to use a phone. He'd still be living in the 1940's with his mom and Bianca. They'd both be alive.

His smile slipped.

"Will do you ever wish you could have a normal life?"

"No."

"Why not though? If I had to choose just one reason it'd be that I've seen tons of dead people and lots of my friends are emotionally scarred for life." He rolled his eyes and layed down next to him.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds awful. If we'd had a normal life you'd be in the 1940's and never would have met any of your best friends. Or me. Personally I think Coach Hedge adores you." He laughed.

Nico didn't say anything else. He didn't bother thinking what it would have been like. He didn't bother thinking about what it was like when he was 10. He didn't think about any of it. He just laid there next to Will Solace and looked at the moon.

"Hey Neeks?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at Will.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What do you think?"

"Yellow."

"It's black, Will. Black." Nico smiled at the sky. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, and eventually Will fell asleep. He woke up the next day in his bed with a note stuck to face.

"Hey Will, you fell asleep last night in the woods so i carried you back to your cabin. Head to my place around 6.

p.s not six in the morning"

* * *

Will showed up at Nicos cabin at exactly six expecting what he usually saw. This was not that.

The room glowed with the lights Nico hung up. He had gotten rid of all the vampire furniture and replaced it with regular non themed items. There was now a light brown desk standing against one wall and a pullout dresser underneath the new bed. It wasn't very large, but as Will noticed it had more than enough room to fit two people. Nico was sitting in the desk and working on writing something or reading something or something.

"Do you ever knock?" Nico asked not looking up from his work. Will stepped fully inside closing the door behind him.

"You said be here at six and look I'm here at six." He plopped himself down on the bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets.

"When I said _around_ six I meant around six. Not exactly six. You're early."

"Well I'll do my best to stay occupied until around six arrives. What are you working on?"

"The reason I said around six." He monotoned. He looked up from his work and Will could see a tiny corner of it just over Nicos shoulder. It was covered in thick graphite and very dark. Maybe Nico was drawing... "I see you've confiscated my linens."

"These aren't linens it's just a normal grey bed spread. Linen is something totally different. I think."

"Either way you became a bedding burrito. I'll let you know when I'm done." He said turning away again. Will nodded even though Nico couldn't see it. He buried his face the pillow and relaxed. He was startled away from a drowsy inhale of Nicos scent when the latter was finished. He unrolled himself from the bundle of blankets and stalked over to the desk.

"So lets see then! I wanna know what was so important."

"Well first of all I remodeled, and it looks awesome. Second I... drew a picture." He held up the piece of simple white paper and let Will look at it. It was a draw of Will standing in front of a graphite sun. It was extremely well done and you could almost feel the warmth radiating off of it.

"This is amazing. When did you learn to do this?" He was dumbfounded by the sheer ability.

"Uh... I don't remember. I woke up this morning and just got to work. It's only just now dawning on me that's unusual. Hm."

A few weeks later they would both find out that this gift was from aphrodite and was only temporary. Will was gifted with being not annoying for a few days and they got a lot of things done.


	3. Nightmares (Part One)

Nico has nightmares. Sometimes they affected his everyday life. Once he had a nightmare about Percy that was pretty much the plot of Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, and couldn't talk to him for a week. He had nightmares about everything. Nightmares that put the slasher movie plots to shame. Eventually though the feeling of disgusted fear ebbed away and he was set off onto another night of terror. He was having trouble using his underworld magic and traveling in his dreams so he was stuck in his own asleep mind.

Nico always checked everything around him when he woke up, just to be sure it was a dream. It always helped when he woke up next to Will and he could breath out a sigh of relief. The sunlight that filtered through the cabin a struck Nicos face. He would bury his face in Wills neck and lay awake for a little while. Nico never wanted to go back to sleep when he woke up so he only drank coffee as a show. He hadn't told Will they ever got very bad. He hadn't told Will much of anything.

One morning he woke up to Will shaking him. It wasn't because he had been mumbling or screaming in his sleep or anything. He had just overslept. He didn't oversleep anymore. He was shaken up, and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth.

He was just about to start getting dressed when Will spoke. "Aren't you going to have any coffee?" He turned to look at Will while pulling his shirt over his head.

"No." He couldn't remember what last nights dream was about and he wasn't sure if that was good or not. Maybe they got so bad he's repressing them now...

"You know that I know you have nightmares right? It's not exactly a secret, or well kept. Or a secret." He said.

"You said it's not a secret twice."

"Emphasis."

"Oh. How is so not a secret? I never even said it was." Nico replied with grim look. How long had Will known?

"You get cold when you're scared." He shrugged. "Happens every night. At first I though maybe you were just like that! Then there was that week you couldn't even look at Percy, and unless he did something really bad, it was nightmares. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Didn't think it was all that important. There's not really anything anyone can do, except the hypnos cabin, but they waste my time with sleep powders that don't work. They test them on themselves." Nico walked out the door with a kiss for Will and his sword strapped to his side.

Will was now determined to find a cure for Nicos nightmares.


End file.
